Cowboy Bebop: One More Car, One more Rider
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: It's just another story of the adventures after the end of the series, Spike is alive...and that of course means that He and the rest of the gang will have troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Cowboy Bebop: One More Car, One More Rider

Author: Zeon of the Twilight Blade

Disclaimer: Bebop, I don't own it.

A/N: Well Zeon loves Bebop, so I'm writing a Fanfic on it…I don't really know where I'm going to head with it, but I'll figure it out sometime.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Waking up from the Dream

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, see you tonight Jet" The voice was feminine, I could recognize it right off as the voice of Faye Valentine, the woman I left crying in a hallway while I went off to chase after my past.

"You really are a pain in the ass." Her voice was cold and harsh; "You are also the luckiest bastard I've ever met Spike."

She was talking to me, but I couldn't respond, not that I wanted to, but apparently since I could hear her talking, I was still alive, despite my fight to the death with Vicious.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? What was there for you to gain? We could have all just left, moved on to another planet, but no, you had to play cowboy didn't you?"

I heard her sigh, I was curious what she was doing here anyway, I had figured she would have taken off and left Jet when I left; disappearing acts were always her specialty.

"Do you even know how worried Jet was? You should have seen his face when I brought you on, he went pale and silent…you put the fear of death into him Spike…he will never admit it Spike but he thinks of you as a son."

I could hear her messing with some bandages.

"You had better not die on me Spike, you owe me for the cleaning cost of my cockpit, since you bled all over it!"

I wondered why she was talking to me, did she know I could hear her.

More or less, did I really even care? My consciousness was starting to fade, though I was sick of sleeping, I couldn't stay awake.

Scenes of the battle with Vicious flashed through my mind, the last thing I said, _"Bang"_…It was to be my last word, my last opinion in this world.

Yet I'm still alive…looking back it was a pretty stupid thing to say.

I could hear fuzzy speech again which eventually faded in.

"-Really you are the dumbest guy in the world Spike." This time the voice was masculine, gruff, the voice of Jet Black, the man who became more like a father than my own father had been, and the best damn partner I'd ever worked with.

"You better wake up soon or I'm gonna kick you off, let you fend for yourself for once."

He was lying, I knew it from the tone in his voice, he wasn't really that unhappy I was alive; it was just his nature to act like this.

"You're lucky, not long after you took off Faye took off after you…I was pretty surprised, it took her a few minutes but she composed herself pretty fast after your little show in the hallway."

"_So now I know how I'm still alive at least…" _I thought to myself.

"She brought you here…she looked so…concerned…I haven't seen her look like that in all the time we've known her Spike…"

Finally I gained enough strength to open my eyes, I focused in on Jet, he was changing my bandages.

"We brought you to the Doc, he fixed up your wounds for the most part, said that it was incredible that you were alive at all, and then pushed you onto us, he says it'll be three weeks before you are able to move at all."

I supposed that Jet and Faye were talking to me only because they were so surprised that I was still alive, afraid that if they didn't talk I may slip away.

Of course, what do I know?

Jet looked up at my face, "…Spike!" He asked, seeing that my eyes were open, "Well, that's an improvement…you are one tough bastard Spike."

I would have given him a glare, or maybe I would have smiled, I don't really know, I couldn't move any other part of my body.

"Vicious was pronounced dead, you got him Spike-o, the Red Dragons are pretty lost as to who to call their leader now, normally they go by right of chaste, but since Faye got you the hell out of there and they don't even know if you are alive…they don't know what to do."

I would have smiled if I could, though many of them didn't deserve it, everyone from my distant past was dead, no one to remind me of that time anymore, Annie, Mao, Shin, Lin, Julia, Vicious…all dead…and I could no longer see the past in my fake eye.

I had awakened from the dream…and lived.

"Never saw it coming." It was Jet that had said it, but I thought it at the same time, "I really thought that this would be your last stand Spike, I would have put money on it…"

The truth was, I didn't either, I thought I was going to die, I was certain of it.

"Laughing Bull missed the call on this one." Jet said, looking into my eyes.

Laughing Bull had never been wrong, the old man just seemed to know everything…but then he talked in riddles sometimes, maybe he was predicting someone else's death.

I closed my eyes, indicating I wanted to be left alone.

'Rest up Spike-o." Jet said quietly.

I slipped into a dreamless sleep, my next moment of mild consciousness came shortly.

"So he's alive?" It was Faye again.

"Yeah, I saw him open his eyes." Jet replied, they were talking about me.

"Well, that's good." Her voice sounded sarcastic.

"Oh C'mon Faye, you know if it weren't for you he would be dead."

"…" Faye didn't respond.

"Faye…" Jet was about to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it Jet."

"…Alright…" Jet let the subject drop, like so many subjects he's talked about with me.

"Could a month before he is up and around again…" She said, changing the subject a bit.

"Yeah, but you know Spike, he's as tough as nails…look at all the things he already has already survived…"

"True…he's one hell of a Cowboy…" Faye agreed.

"One hell of a cowboy…" I thought to myself. 

I fell back asleep…

-------------------------

And it starts, I know it's not action packed yet, but we all have to start somewhere eh?

Anyway, Reviews are the way to my heart, review me, and I'll write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Cowboy Bebop: One More Car, One More Rider

A/N: I'm a baaaaaaaaaaddd boy, it's been a year since I swooped in and made this story, and I haven't updated it once, but everyone who's read and not reviewed are baaaaaaaad boys and girls too, for reading and not taking the time to type out a simple message to let me know you read and liked/disliked it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Moments of Quiet Contemplation

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They say that meditation is good for you, a little time to just sit and clear your mind, silence, nothing but a nice time to sit back, relax, and not think of anything for an hour.

Most people however, find this practice to be very hard, as people lead such busy lives that an hour to sit around and do seemingly nothing is what feels like a huge waste of time.

But when you have nothing to do but lay around, Meditation is the best way to pass the time short of sleep, especially if you have things you would rather not think about as you wait to recover.

It had been a week now, Jet and Faye were still coming in regularly to change my bandages, sometimes they talked, other times they were quiet, usually it was small talk though, Faye especially, she seemed to be avoiding talking to me as a person so much as talking to me as if she was reading the news off my face, sometimes I caught her staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking, but that might have been the curse of my own sick head.

Jet on the other hand, he spoke a lot of the past, our busts together, what Ed was doing, even though the girl had only been gone awhile, she still seemed to keep in touch with Jet through E-mails, Jet probably wouldn't admit it, but he was glad the hyperactive girl was still in touch, I could tell by his voice.

So far as I knew, I was being fed through a tube at the moment, because they weren't prying my mouth open and I felt a prick in my arm now and then, I was glad to see that I once again wasn't paralyzed, but I couldn't wait to take a good look at myself when I was healed though, I was sure there would be some serious scars from the fight, Vicious had cut me pretty bad, a couple of times, plus the gunshot wounds and the dagger, it was a miracle that the doc had anything to put together at all.

I was to where I could turn my head a bit, form short words, but I still couldn't move my body, nor could I lift my head, so I was constantly dry mouth.

But hey, I was alive right?

"_Define Alive." _My mind shot at me, after all, the woman I loved was dead, my former friends and coworkers, but in a way, I was more alive than I had been since before I joined the Red Dragons, I was free, free of command, free of responsibility, I was once more a man on my own, my own identity, Spike Spiegel was free for one of the first times in his life.

I smiled slightly at this.

"What the hell are you smiling about lunkhead?" apparently it was time for Faye to work on my bandages, she sighed a bit, "Well?" she asked, knowing I could respond now.

I paused for a bit, thinking about it, the only thing I could come up with came out of my mouth, "Free."

She looked at me and laughed slightly, "Yeah? Well, I don't think you are free yet, you owe me, I can't get in my ship without sitting on your blood, and I'm sorry, but that's disgusting." She sounded light hearted, yet it seemed she was holding back something she wanted to say, it always did, ever since she had met and talked to Julia it always seemed like she was hiding something, but I just can't put my finger on it for the life of me.

"Yeah…you should be really damn thankful Spike, You probably would be dead if it wasn't for me." She sighed, I thought for a moment.

"Thanks." I mumbled, her eyes darted to mine and she looked shocked, as if I'd grown a second head and my afro had turned into a talking green cat at the same time,

"What?" She asked, unsure she'd heard me right, I wasn't the type to thank anyone in the past, but this once I felt like she deserved a little thanks, she had saved my life after all.

"Thank….you…" I managed to get out, talking was hard, dry mouth, and lack of use had made my voice unrecognizable to even myself, but at least I could be heard.

Faye's face became unreadable and she finished her work quickly, not saying another word to me as she worked, and leaving as soon as she was done with my wounds, Jet was the one to handle washing me anyway, it was gross, but it'd happened before after all.

I thought about it _"Why did she run off so fast? I only said thank you…but then again, why did I say that?" _I asked myself in my mind, I couldn't be sure really, but I was glad that I had, for some reason it felt like the right thing to do, she had saved my life after all.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I needed some sleep, and nothing interesting was going to happen for awhile, or at least it was pretty unlikely.

------------------------

There you go Space Cowboys, Chapter two, try and Review and I'll update faster next time.


End file.
